


HC: Polyam Remy x Benny x Reader

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Series: Character Headcanons and Headcanon Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Headcanon, Headcanon Crossover, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: thorne93 asked: HC for love triangle (or polyam, if you prefer) of Remy (Gambit) and Benny (SPN)





	HC: Polyam Remy x Benny x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorne93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorne93/gifts).

_ My two Cajun loves!!!! _

* * *

Benny and Remy are both bi, both very attractive, and both appreciate beauty in any form. I think they’d try to win your affections, and in the process fall head over heels for each other and you. I think it would be a 100% equal relationship where the three of you are dating each other. As far as legalities go, I think Benny would be okay with you and Remy getting legally married but the three of you would hold a private ceremony where you commit to each other.

Whether you have kids of your own, or adopt them, both men would have an equal role in fatherhood. I think both would make amazing fathers. Benny will definitely be “Papa”, and Remy will definitely be “Dah” or “Dahdah” (or some variation of “daddy”, if not that). 

I think that both men would prefer to go back to their roots and build a life and home in their native state. Somewhere between Carencro (Benny) and New Orleans (Remy), where they are from. Benny would want to be near any relatives left living, and would want to watch over them even if just from afar. Because of the nature of Benny’s dietary needs, it would have to be secluded. But close enough to town that he could get blood from a hospital or clinic if he absolutely needed to. (This gets complicated if he isn’t in his own universe but he may feel a need to be close to any kin equivalent, if in the MCU, even if he isn’t technically related to them because there might not have been an MCU Benny.)

If Benny were coming to the MCU I think getting blood would be easier for him. But if it were Remy coming to the SPNU, I think life would be more difficult because there is a very real possibility that Remy would be seen as a witch or something else to hunt and that would mean both your boys are targets even if they stay under the radar. Some hunters don’t care how good a monster is. A monster is a monster and therefore a target. 

Life would be simple and quiet. Remy would settle down and grow up. And Benny.. he would take domestic life very seriously. He’d be the house husband while you and Remy worked.

As important as your own spaces are, I think this would take the form in having spaces like… a space in the garage, an office, and the basement. Because both men would insist on always sharing a bed with you. The little ones would also share this bed unless you were having intimate moments.. and of course, once they are old enough to sleep in their own beds. (Intimacy would mean that the kids spend the night with a trusted friend who the child/ren call “aunt” or “uncle”, rather then putting them in a different room, if it was between all three. If it's just two of you, the adult not participating would take the kids camping or something… because of course Benny would insist on a cabin for that… As for what age they’d move to their own bed? Everyone would have their preference, but I think eventually you all would come to a compromise that works for everyone.)

Sleeping arrangements would go like this: The only time they’d insist on sleeping on either side of you is if you get pregnant and/or if there's a small baby that needs to nurse (if you are equipped to do that… if not, then whoever wants to sleep in the middle with the small baby would be doing that). Otherwise how you sleep in the bed together probably will be determined by who crawls into bed first. Everyone takes turns being the little spoon. Benny won’t ever admit it but he prefers to be the little spoon. 

As far as aging goes. I think once you and Remy start to age, a very serious conversation would be had about Benny turning you both. Because it wouldn’t just be you dying and leaving him behind. You and Remy would be losing him too. Aging can take a lot of things from you and neither wants Benny to be forced to watch you grow closer to death. There’d be a huge fight about it, but in the end, I think he’d agree to do it. One at a time, so that each of you has a chance to get your hunger and cravings under control. Benny would take great care in helping both through the transition from human to vamp… your support system unwavering.

Benny takes great care to ensure that you are safe to be around people and you agree to not live near them until you both can control your urges so that you don’t hurt anyone. Same goes for any of your children who also decide to be turned. 

The kids would know about Benny being immortal and if they wanted to be turned, that would also be a conversation to be had once they reach a certain age. No one likes having to bury their babies. No matter how old they are. 

As time passes, you’d all eventually move to another state, so that attention isn’t drawn to your family because you aren’t aging. You’d move away for at least a generation. And then move back to be near where you lived before. You’d do this over and over, not being able to spend more than one life time away from the home you first built your life in. The home you started your life in would always be there, filled with family. Maybe with each move back, you build on to the house so that more and more family can share the space.

I think that after you and Remy are turned, you just keep adopting kids. Inhumans, mutants, other vampires, whatever. Kids who need a home, you’d give it to them. Those who want to be turned, will be… and taught the same way you and Remy were. 

Remy doesn’t lose his powers but because of the nature of them, he becomes the first ever vampire that is fireproof. 

You spend your lives loving each other and taking care of whatever community you live in for the time you are there.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
